


You Must Be Bored

by Blackmoore



Series: More Then Once [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Death, Graphic Description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: Joker calls again to describe what he is going to do to Gotham City
Series: More Then Once [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998442
Kudos: 1





	You Must Be Bored

The joker calls bats once again after the bombs didn't go off at all as he spoke "Listen here hero I've. . ." 

Batman spoke this time clearly trying to annoy the joker "kssch-chk can't kschk tunnel kschkshksh." Batman ends the call this time around grinning as he is amused by himself

Joker glares at the landline as he spoke but more then likely yelled at the landline "THIS IS A LANDLINE!!!!! BATS"

he looks ready to beat someone to death a incompetent henchman, who is also very annoying to him he grabs Harley's bat as he attacks the annoying incompetent henchman

when joke is finished the man is bruised all over and death as a doornail as he finished taking his rage off on the body and had two of his henchmen take the dead body out of his place of residence

he folds his arm's and thinks of what to do calmly and with a clear head on his shoulders


End file.
